The Colorless King
by Yygdrasil
Summary: When you are abandoned by your parents and your only friends are an A.I. and the other soul sealed inside you, what path would you follow?


Don't worry just Read. have a good day

"Full augmentation" He said. "augmentation finalized" said the feminine voice. He felt his body strengthen nicely complimenting his already well toned body. "strength augment 100%. Agility augment 100%. Dexterity augment 100%. Regeneration augment 100%. Shield augment 100%. 360 degree awareness active. Officer augment fully active, uses 100." said the voice. Her voice was comforting, she was his operator and he was her field unit.

The equivalent of a spotter for a sniper, it was her job to keep him informed. She was called a specialist integrated neural system or S.I.N. for short. She, Seraph, was the most advanced A.I. ever created. Never to be replicated.

His body was covered in a faint blue light, signaling that his shield was active. This is not to be confused with his aura which was a powerful grey. Sitting upright, he looked over the cliff face down towards the river that sat at the bottom. He sighed, pained at just thinking of the brutal landing. He slid forward, a graceful start shifted into a more professional fall. The sound of his body breaking upon impact was less than pleasant to the ears.

He groaned "shift augment power. regeneration at 400%" "affirmative" responded seraph. within minutes his body had repaired the damage that would be permanent for most and would take years for aura users.

It was not all sunshine and rainbows, though. One feeling overridden even the pain, hunger. Anything would do even human flesh. meat. meat . meat. he thought as he reached out and ripped the bark off the tree in front of him, it wasn't meat but it would have to do for now. After an hour or two of foraging he stood. "Re-adjust augments, strength 45%, speed 100%, dexterity 25%, regeneration 40%, 15 yard awareness reduction, shields at full" "affirmative, set as survival mode?" "yes" "confirmed, entering survival mode." "Map please" he said. "Generating map." a few seconds later an extensive map generated and was sprawled across his left eye. He breathed deeply, observing the map he noted that the forest is thick, but rather flat. That was a good thing because though his body had healed his mind still felt the pain.

The forest was still as he moved through it. he needed to rest, his mind experienced the pain of years of healing condensed into a few days. ugh, Can't you lessen the pain Summer? No said the voice in his head Bear with it for a few days, maybe then you'll listen to reason. I don't need to go to some stupid combat school, I'm plenty proficient on my own. True but you lack any manor of social skill. "what'd you expect , the boy raised to be a weapon to be a social butterfly?" he said aloud. "I concur that you need to interact with more people" said Seraph. He laid his head down on the soft floor of moss and said "Just let me sleep".

five hours Seraph woke him up. "time to move" it said. (A/N I will refer to Seraph as it and Summer as she from now on) "Fine, I'll go to the damn school, Whats the fastest method of travel?" "Through the forrest, then you'll reach the town Estereve(Ester-Eve) which has airships." Directions appeared in his left eye. Here we go, doing something stupid again. Summer responded You might see my step-daughter, she should be your age. He sighed, it was going to… something.

short jump

"You should hurry, you may miss the airship we wanted" seraph said. "Enter silent mode, use thought commands unless told otherwise" "affirmative." The dock loomed in front of him. He groaned as he noticed that even the earliest transport was packed. So much for showing up early he thought. His white cloak billowed a bit in the wind of the transport taking off. A few people away stood a girl in an identical crimson cloak.klkuih j,ßqw1xbe23d

A/N : Hi readers! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

As some of you may notice the main character doesn't have a description or name. I'm leaving his character creation up to anyone who wants to do it, I will be filtering through them and the character must have a White cloak, other than that everything, including his weapon is up to you guys. Don't worry I have a backup if it comes to that.

PM me if you have any questions


End file.
